Dreaming of You
by LoveIsBlind
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 13 is up! Gordo questions the relationship him and Lizzie share, wondering if his feelings of love are one-sided.
1. Gordo's POV

A/N: I do not own Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, or any other characters in the show. However, the plot does belong to me.

This is my technically my first fic here on ff.net since the music group category was eliminated. Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome. So are flames… but good reviews would be even more welcome. Don't give 'em to me unless I deserve them, though!

GORDO'S P.O.V. 

(FLASHBACK)

I walked in the school library to find Lizzie , my best friend, sitting at a table, crying, and shredding pieces of paper to bits.

Tentatively, I approached her. "Hey, Lizzie…"

She looked up at me, her clear hazel-brown eyes clouded with tears.

"Ronnie broke up with me", she sniffled, "The girl he likes now is probably prettier than me, smarter than me, and a lot funner to be around than me."

I shook my head. "No, she isn't."

She gave me a bitter look. "How would you know?"

"I… I just know. No one's  prettier than you, and no one's more fun to be around than you."

"You forgot smarter.", she replied in a depressed tone.

"Well…", I said grinning lopsidedly, "I was including myself in that category."

A small smile made it's way onto her face. Wiping her tears, she stood up, and she hugged me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "You're a great friend, Gordo."

END OF FLASHBACK

A great friend… that was a nice compliment, but I have to admit, it wasn't exactly what I was aiming for. If only she knew how I truly felt about her… 

"DAVID! Are you paying attention?", my rather annoying Algebra teacher, Ms.Kovich, asked, glaring at me.

I sat up straight, and spoke quickly. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Of course."

She smirked, looking rather amused. "Alriht, then David. Since you were paying such close attention during my lecture, come up to the board, and do problem #17."

I grimaced. I sure as heck picked horrible days to slack off in class. I couldn't blame this on anyone but myself though. I shouldn't have been daydreaming about Lizzie.. AGAIN!

I breathed in deeply, gathering up some courage, and walked up to the chalkboard. Silently cursing at my fingers for trembling, I picked up a piece of fresh yellow chalk, and began to write the problem out. I finished THAT part quickly enough. Now I actually had to DO the problem. And for perhaps the first time in my life, when it came to my academics anyway, I had no clue what I was doing. This was all I needed… to make a fool out of myself in front of the girl of my dreams.. And… my worst enemy.. Ethan Craft.

"David, we don't have all day, you know.", Ms. Kovich said sternly, interrupting my thoughts, "Please do the problem." I stalled some more. "NOW!"

"Aw, look everyone. Gordo, the so-called-genius can't figure out the easiest problem in the history of easy problems.", Ethan Craft said evilly, snickering a few moments later.

"Yeah", Kate Sanders said, joining in, "Looks like Gordo isn't as smart as he makes himself out to be. He's a complete idiot!!"

"YOU SHUT UP, KATE!"

Everyone turned, straining their necks, to see where the voice had come from. To my utmost surprise, it was Lizzie.

She glared at Kate and Ethan. "I'd like to see one of YOU go up and do that problem."

Ms Kovich glanced at me. "You may be seated."

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I made my way to the back of the room, and took my seat next to Lizzie. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Um.. Thanks for sticking up for me like you did. I.. Uh.. Really appreciate it."

She smiled, almost shyly. "No problem. That's what friends are for."


	2. Lizzie's POV

A/N: I do not own Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, or any other characters in the show. However, the plot does belong to me.

I've been amazed at the good reviews I've been getting. I'm shocked that you guys actually like it… I'm going to be posting more stuff soon, so if ya'll want, you can check it out. Anyway. On with Chapter 2. Hope ya'll like it.

LIZZIE'S POV

As I walked the rather long walk home from school, I was completely lost in my thoughts. I was a little confused as to why I had stuck up for Gordo earlier. I mean, yeah, sure, he's been my best friend since… since forever, but I chose GORDO over ETHAN. Is that fact scaring anyone besides myself? 

I continued, taking my time, when my 12 year old brother, Matt, caught up with me. "Hey, Lizzie", he chirped happily.

I gave him my best 'Are-you-on-crack' look. "Hey, Matt… What are you so happy about?"

He shrugged, trying to appear innocent. "Nothing." It was SO obvious he was lying… he thinks he's so clever… he's not.

"Spill, Matt McGuire!"

He looked at me. "Fine, but you HAVE to swear not to tell anyone else."

I was becoming impatient. "I won't. Now tell me already."

"I've got a girlfriend.", he whispered.

"HUH? You have a girlfriend? You've got to be kidding me. I mean, come on-"

"Hey, Liz." I was cut off by Gordo. I looked at him. He was looking exceptionally good today. If I didn't know better, I would say I was starting to fall for him. Not just because of his looks, but because of his personality. To tell the truth, I'd fallen in love with his personality years ago. I mean, who wouldn't? He's such a sweetheart. He really cares about people. And he's been there for me more times than I can count.

I smiled, suddenly a bit nervous and anxious. Did my hair look alright? I touched it, self-consciously. "Hey, Gordo.", I stared at my feet, "What's up?"

He shook his head, his unruly, yet cute curls bouncing. "Not a whole lot. You?"

"Same." Gosh. I am such a dork!!! I mean, honestly, he must be thinking I'm a dumb blonde… Wait a minute!!!! Why was I suddenly nervous about talking to my best friend? This was just Gordo. I had nothing to worry about…

He nodded. "So, what were you and Matt arguing about a few seconds ago?" He pointed at my brother, who at the moment, was skipping happily down the sidewalk, singing "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. He gave me a weird look. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

I laughed. "He's got a 'girlfriend', apparently. And about the singing… maybe he's planning to serenade her later?"

He laughed this time, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. I looked up, and to my disappointment, we were standing at my driveway. _ This sucks,_ I thought,_ I don't want Gordo to leave yet._ I frowned, and apparently my disappointment showed.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" He appeared to be genuinely concerned.

I shook my head quickly. "Nothing."

"Can I hang out at your house a while? I really don't want to go home. My parents have been driving me CRAZY lately!"

I looked at my best friend. "You don't need to ask. You're always welcome here." I dug the house key out of my fuzzy orange handbag. "My parents aren't home at the moment, though."

Gordo looked lost in thought, and, when he escaped from the sea of ideas entering his head he looked nervous. He swallowed hard. "That's… great, Lizzie. This should be the perfect time for me to tell you something."


	3. Gordo's POV

A/N: I do not own Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Matt, or any other characters from the TV show. (Although owning Gordo wouldn't be a bad thing…) However, the plot IS mine. Once again, I've been getting extremely good reviews, which is suprising(in a good way, of course). 

GORDO'S P.O.V.

I was a nervous wreck as I watched Lizzie unlock the door to her house. I mean, this was my chance… my chance to tell her how I really  felt about her. But would I be able to work up the courage to actually do it?

"…so, Gordo.. What is it you have to want to tell me?"

"Uh… I'll tell you later. Why don't we get started on our calculus homework?" This was not going well. Although no one would ever guess it, I am actually quite the coward. Well… when it comes to things like this, anyway.

She made a face. "I really don't understand how you could possibly ENJOY doing homework of any sort. Yuck."

I had to grin. "Hey… who said I ENJOYED it? I don't MIND it, but to say I enjoy it… That's stretching the truth."

She opened her mouth to reply when Matt came stampeding down the stairs. "LIZZIE! LIZZIE!"

She looked at him, face falling. "Now what?"

He paused to catch his breath. "You're not going to believe it! I mean, this is EXTREME!"

"TELL ME ALREADY, THEN!"

"My girlfriend is coming over! Right now! Aren't you excited?" He jumped up and down, full of hyper-active energy.

"Matt, no… Can't you go to HER house or something? I'm sure Gordo will agree with me when I say that we really don't want to see you two making out…"

The look that came across Matt's face was indescribable. "EW! THAT IS _SICK _, LIZZIE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" 

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "What are YOU thinking?"

Her younger brother rolled his eyes"Melanie is too good for you people. I'm going to take her somewhere else!" He walked out of the room. Approximately 11 seconds later, a still quiet had once again fallen over the home of the McGuire residence. 

"Thank God!", she shouted, thrusting her arms heavenward.

I laughed. "All in all, Liz, he's really not THAT bad…"

"Right… Anyways.. Tell me what you wanted to tell me!"

I shook my head.

"Please! I won't tell anyone else… I swear! You can trust me, Gordo." Her eyes met mine, pleading for me to tell her.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of their beauty. Then I snapped out of it. "I can't tell you, Lizzie. I thought I could, but it turns out I can't."

"GORDO! It's going to bother me until you tell me, so just get it over with already."

"NO!" I shouted.

A look of hurt and confusion came across her face. 'I-I-I'm sorry, Gordo.", she stuttered.

I stood. " I gotta go."

She shook her head, her blonde hair slightly swaying. "I won't mention it again. I promise!"

Frustrated, I shot her an annoyed glance. "That's not the point, Lizzie."

Her eyes, filled with sadness, confusion, and a bit of anger followed me through the house, and continued to do so until I walked out of her house.

As I got outside, I mentally beat myself up. I was such a fricking coward! This was my once in a lifetime opportunity, and I blew it.

Now what was I supposed to do?


	4. Lizzies POV

A/N: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the show's characters. I haven't gotten many reviews for the 3rd chapter, but I don't care, because I think this is one of the better works I've written, so I'm going to continue with or without reviews. Anyway, here's Chapter 4.

Lizzie's P.O.V.

'Whoa', I thought, 'That was just plain weird.' What was weird you ask? The fact that Gordo, my lifelong best friend, had just totally snapped on me. Never in my life had that happened before. I mean, sure, I was used to Miranda snapping on me, but not Gordo!

I sighed, fighting the urge to cry. It had been my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him. I should have just waited for him to talk when he wanted to talk. But no, not me, I can never leave people alone. My stupidity shocked me at times. I didn't really want to talk to Miranda about this, but who was I going to talk to? Matt?

Surprisingly, I DID end up talking to Matt. I walked across the living room to grab the cordless phone that my dad had purchased about 7 months ago. It was pretty cool. It was a shiny silver and had a ton of different buttons on it. I always got nervous before using it. I mean, what if I pushed the wrong button, and the phone exploded or something? When I had reached my destination, I reached to pick the phone up off the reciever, but a hand smaller than mine blocked my way.

"Matt! Get out of my way! I want to call Miranda!" I normally didn't yell at my younger brother unless I had a reason to, but I had no patience left in me. Maybe Gordo had talked to Miranda. Maybe she would tell me what exactly I had done to get Gordo so pissed.

Matt shook his head. "Lizzie? Can I talk to you?"

I looked at him like he'd just grown horns. I had never seen my brother look more vulnerable.

"Uh, sure." I was a bit uncertain.

"Why are girls such jerks sometimes?"

"GIRLS are jerks? Guys are the jerks!"

Matt looked like he could cry. "Lizzie, you don't understand! Melanie broke up with me!" He punched the table, hurting his hand more than he could ever hurt the table.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "The two of you haven't even been going out for a day!"

"I know."

I touseled his hair. "Don't worry about it, buddy. You're too good for her!"

"What's wrong, Lizzie?"

"What do you mean?" My little brother, who up until today had never taken my feelings into consideration, wasn't able to notice I was upset, did he?

"Ever since Gordo left, you've been down in the dumps." He gave me a look that clearly said he wasn't as stupid as I had thought.

"You really want to know?", He nodded. I sighed. "Alright, then, but beware. You're in for a long story."


	5. Matts POV

****

A/N: Hey. I've gotten some reviews on the 4th chapter, so I'm happy. I want to thank all of you for taking an interest in this story. I really appreciate it! Anyway, here's Chapter 5.

Matt's P.O.V.

"… And he just left. And he was so mad. I don't know what to do, Matt! I mean… never mind." Lizzie sat on the couch, staring at the green colored carpet.

"Lizzie, he just probably changed his mind about telling you what he was going to tell you. He probably figured it wasn't the right time, or he just decided that you didn't need to know it." I was trying to help. I don't think I did a very good job.

"I just don't want him to be mad at me, you know? I would quit being friends with Miranda any time as long as I had a lifetime guarantee that Gordo would never get mad at me again." She opened her mouth to say more, but her voice cracked, and I could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

That's when it dawned on me… Lizzie wasn't so upset because she was worried about their friendship, she was worried because she liked Gordo. As in, she wanted to go out with him.

"You LIKE Gordo, don't you?" Stupid question, yes, but I wanted to make sure I was right.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but, yes, I do."

"Ya know what we should do, Lizzie?"

She looked at me. "What?" she asked a bit uncertainly.

"We should just forget about people of the opposite sex for one day, and me and you should just hang out… go to the mall, go to the Digital Bean, I don't know. Something."

My sister smiled. "That's not such a bad idea." She was quiet for a moment. "We've never really hung out before, have we? Voluntarily I mean."

I shook my head. "Nope. Maybe it'll be fun?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

*LATER*

Hanging out with my sister today was one of the most fun things I've ever done. I never knew that she could be such a cool person to hang out with. When she's not in her school atmosphere, or around her other friends, it can be very fun to hang out with her. 

A couple people Lizzie knows from school were at the mall when we went there, and they practically keeled over and died when they saw that Lizzie and I were hanging out willingly. Mom and Dad were quite shocked. They wanted to know what we were up to. When we told them we decided to give hanging out with each other a shot, Dad's mouth dropped open to the floor, and Mom got this smile on her face, and told us she was proud of us.

Talking to Lizzie about Melanie might have helped me a lot, but I still have to face her tomorrow. I just know Melanie will rub the break-up in my face.

I wonder if Mom and Dad will let me stay home tomorrow?


	6. Miranda's POV

A/N: Wow. This is the longest I've ever continued one story on this site. Everyone's good reviews have been helpful in aiding me to continue! Thanks!

Here's Chapter 6! Hope ya'll like it!

*Miranda is going to seem very out of character for the majority of the rest of this story. I meant for it to be this way though, so, yeah.

Miranda's P.O.V

I sat in my room, looking in the mirror, making sure I looked decent enough to be seen in school. I sighed. No matter what I did with my hair, my make-up, I just wasn't happy with my appearance. I mean, why couldn't I have blonde hair and blue eyes like Lizzie's? Maybe then at least SOME guy would be interested in being with me. I'm just not good enough for anybody. And I probably never will be. 

*Later*

Lizzie sat beside me at our lunch table, picking at her food. She did not look happy. Personally, in my opinion, I thought she had every reason in the world to be happy. She had lots of guys who'd give up almost anything to go out with her, and she's pretty, and over all, she's a very cool person… even if she does have her clumsy moments.

"What's wrong?", I asked, trying to put some emotion into my voice so it would sound like I actually cared. 

She shook her head. "No. It's not important." She tried to give me a smile, but I could see it was forced.

I shrugged. "Alright. Be that way. I could care less." More than a little harsh, I know, but seriously, what the heck could be this wrong with her to make her this upset? She has everything going for her.

Her eyes widened. It was a funny sight. Obviously, she was surprised at my behavior. "Miranda? I don't think we should be worrying about what's wrong with me…. I think we should be worried about what YOUR problem is."

I smirked. "MY problem? Whatever."

"I really don't understand. You seemed just fine this morning. What the hell happened?"

Lizzie? Cursing? Now this was something else.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to put up with your shit anymore!" With that, I got up and left.

*Later at home*

I sat in my room once again, bawling my eyes out. I was SO ugly. Why couldn't I be pretty? I hated my body and looks more than I hated Kate Sanders, and let me tell you, that's a lot of hate.

Shakily, I stood up, and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet, looking for some of my mom's make-up. Maybe that would make me look somewhat better. That's when I saw IT. What did I see you ask?

I saw a newly opened pack of razor blades. I glanced at them, then at my wrists, and back at the razor blades. Maybe, I could take my anger out on my body. I could punish it for being so damn ugly. A smile made its way across my face. I locked the bathroom door, and took one of the razor blades out of the pack, and examined it. It was sleek, smooth, shiny, and sharp. I didn't want to KILL myself right off the bat, so I decided cutting my wrists wouldn't be a good idea. So, I found a spot on the inside of my forearm, and pressed the blade against it, and dragged it slowly across my flesh. The skin split, and bled. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling. I repeated the process on the other forearm, and decided to quit for now. I smiled, and took two more razor blades from the pack. I was smiling. I had just found my new best friend.


	7. Lizzie's POV

A/N: Here I am, updating again , but hey, what the heck? From here on out, any lyrics I use in this story can be found on the following three albums by Matchbox Twenty: "Yourself or Someone Like You", "Mad Season", and "More Than You Think You Are.". Don't ya'll just love MB20?

Okay… Anyway, here's Chapter 7... Hope ya'll like it!

Lizzie's POV

I was in my room, after school, trying to do my homework, but it was no use. Frustrated, I threw my pencil across the room, and it hit my bulletin board, bounced back, and hit me. No, it was NOT my day. Miranda was mad at me for no obvious reason, and even worse, Gordo still hadn't spoken to me since the episode that happened at my house that one day after school. 

Also, I was worried about Miranda. And I had no one to talk to about it… except… MATT! Duh! Why hadn't I thought of that much earlier?! I practically raced out of my room to his, and knocked rather frantically on his bedroom door. I heard him get up, and a couple seconds later, the door opened. 

"Hey, Lizzie!", he said rather cheerfully, "What's up? Come on in!"

"Dude, I thought you'd be upset since you had to go to school and face Melanie today." I was truly surprised. Obviously he had handled himself well.

He gave me a look that made me feel stupid, before it finally dawned on me…. He HADN'T gone to school today. That little bugger!

"I see…", I said thoughtfully, "I thought you were more of a man than that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Lizzie, you know I'm cool, and you're just jealous." He smirked. "You can show yourself out."

I sighed. Well, our friendly brother-sister relationship hadn't lasted long. I couldn't put up with this anymore. I went back to my room, signed on to my computer, and logged on to the Internet. I began to write an email to Gordo:

__

I'm not crazy

I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay awhile, maybe then you'll see a different side of me

I'm not crazy

I'm just a little impaired

I know, right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be.

That's all I could think of. Lyrics to one of my favorite songs that really made no sense with what was going on with me and Gordo right now, but it's what came to my mind, so I followed my instincts, and sent it to him. As soon as I hit the 'send' button, I felt like smacking myself. Gordo wouldn't understand. He's never understood what I see in the music that I listen to. And now, he would think that I was getting all sappy on him… Okay, maybe I was, but that was totally besides the point. 

I was feeling so low right now. Honestly. I mean, basically, I had just lost my two closest friends in the world, and I had just send the dumbest email to Gordo. I didn't think things could get much worse. I sure as hell hoped they wouldn't.

Of course, my mom, immediately noticed I wasn't too happy on this particular night.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", she asked after supper, "You can tell me anything. I just want you to know that."

I thought for a moment, and decided that, yes, I would give talking to my mom a try. It wasn't like I had anyone else to talk to.

"Everyone's mad at me, Mom! Gordo's mad because I kept trying to pry into his secrets, and Miranda… I don't know WHAT Miranda's problem is."

My mom stroked my hair, smiling a knowing smile. "You know what you need to do? You need to call Gordo right now. If you don't, and you two keep ignoring each other, you could ruin your friendship for forever, and that's not really what you want, is it?"

I shook my head, and whispered, "No."

I looked at her. "Mom, there's something else."

She looked at me, gently questioning me with her eyes. "What?"

"I think I love him."

So, later that night, with a shaking hand, I reached for the phone I had recently gotten installed in my room, grasped it in my hand, and brought it to eye level. I dialed his number, a number that I'd known by heart ever since 3rd grade… a number I'd never forget as long as I lived. I brought the phone up to my ear, and listened to the Gordon's phone ringing on the other line. I was just about to hang up, when someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi… Is Gor- David there?" Gosh. If I got anymore nervous, I'd start having panic attacks… or heart attacks.. Whichever came first.

"Yes he is. May I ask who's speaking?"

I breathed in deeply. "Lizzie. Lizzie McGuire."

I had gotten that part over with. Now all I had to do was wait, and see if he'd be willing to talk to me.


	8. Gordo's POV

A/N: I'm updating again… why you ask? Well, first of all, for some unknown reason, I'm on this writing kick, meaning, I've been having some rather (in my eyes) good ideas for this story, and secondly, I'm rather bored! (not that that's the only time I ever write… I love to write!) Well, I haven't gotten too many reviews on my 6th chapter, and I just posted the 7th chapter today as well. Reassure me that this story isn't completely idiotic and stupid, and please review… even if it is a on or two-worded review! 

Anyways, here's Chapter 8. Hope ya'll like!

GORDO'S POV

"David!", my father, the psychiatrist, yelled, "telephone!"

I sighed. Who the heck was it now… Not that that statement that came into my mind made any sense, because in all reality, I don't get that many phone calls. I shrugged. Oh well, life goes on.

I trudged down the stairs. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Not even Lizzie, whom I'd been wanting to talk to ever since that one day I went to her house, prepared to tell her how I truly felt about her… That I had indeed been in love with her for a very long time. But I was totally getting my mind off subject.

When I reached my destination, the wall where our phone was mounted*, I looked at my father. "Who is it?", I asked.

"Some girl named Lizzie. She sounds really desperate to talk to you." Without another word, he placed the receiver in my hand, and returned to his study, where he did his 'work', as he called it. Personally, I think he just hides out in there so he doesn't have to put up with me or my mother. What an asshole, huh? As you can see, I don't think very much of my father. In fact, I think he's quite dumb, and needs to wake up and start paying attention to the family he has before we're suddenly are whisked away from him.

"Hello?", I said into the receiver, my voice cracking. My throat had suddenly gone very dry.

"Um, hey, Gordo… It's, ah, Lizzie." She sounded just as nervous as I must have sounded.

"Oh… Hey, Lizzie… So…. What's up?" I quietly banged my head against the wall. Here I was talking to the girl I'm in love with, and I'm making myself sound like an idiot. What the hell was wrong with me? _Everything…_, a voice in my head told me. I sighed.

"Um, Not much. I was wondering if maybe we could, um, meet somewhere and talk or something?" She was quiet compared to the numerous times we had spoken on the phone previously.

"We're talking now, aren't we?" There I went again, with my fricking cocky attitude… Wait a minute… I wasn't nearly cool enough to be cocky…

There was a long silence before Lizzie spoke up again. "Never mind. I shouldn't have called. It was a bad idea. I'll let you go -her voice cracked- I hope you have a nice life, Gordo."

"WAIT!" I shouted, immediately regretting it. My dad would probably throw a fit. That's all I needed. If I made him mad enough, which wasn't hard to do, he would hit me. He wasn't afraid to do it. But I sure as hell was afraid of him doing it.

She sniffled. "What?" She asked.

"I'll meet you, wherever you want to meet, alright? Just don't hang up, and don't tell me to have a nice life, because I'm not walking out of your life. Even if you wanted me to I wouldn't. You mean the world to me Lizzie. You've been my best friend since forever. You've always been there for me through all the bad times, just like I've been there for you. And I don't want to lose that, Lizzie. Hell, I don't want to lose you. I want us to be best friends for years to come. I want to make many more memories with you." I took a deep breath. I had wanted to say that for so long, but I had left something out… "Oh, and Lizzie?"

"Yeah?", She asked, obviously crying. Maybe my mini-speech touched her or something.

I took a long, deep breath. "I love you."

*In the show, I know they have phones in their rooms, but I changed that because I felt like it.


	9. Lizzie's POV

A/N: It's been a little while since I've last updated, so I decided that I had better get my butt in high gear and get to work. I would like to thank everyone for their sweet reviews. It's shocking that anyone actually likes this excuse for a story. I'd like to ask a favor of anyone that reads this. I'd like you to check out my new story entitled "Deceitful". It's under the general fiction section. Thanks. Anyway, here's Chapter 9. Hope ya'll like!

LIZZIE'S POV

When I had called Gordo, I hadn't expected him to talk to me. I thought he'd hang up at the mere sound of my voice. But he didn't. He DID talk to me, and even more weird that that, he told me he LOVED me. I was in total shock. My voice wasn't working, and my heart was pounding super-fast, and my knees were seriously going weak.

"W-what did you say?" I stammered, not sure if I had heard correctly.

I heard him draw in a sharp breath.

"I said that I LOVE YOU, Lizzie." He sounded nervous, as if he was starting to have second doubts about telling me this information that to me was a treasure chest full of gold.

I was uncertain. "Really?"

"Yeah. Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. About this… or anything for that matter." He sounded so serious, like he really meant it, yet I still wasn't for sure if it was true. I had never been one to have tons of luck with guys in general, much less the one I've loved since 3rd grade.

"I see…" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Don't get me wrong. I loved him, too, but what if this was some idea of a joke? Or a trick to make me look stupid?

"Lizzie? What's wrong? You don't sound too happy about this…" Gordo, my Gordo sounded worried.

"David Zephyr Gordon, of course I am happy. It's just that I'm not sure if this is your idea of a joke or trick, or something like that. I mean, why would someone like YOU like someone like ME?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous, funny, smart, caring, loving, special, and the list goes on and on. Lizzie, I would never play a joke like this on you. Maybe Miranda, and definitely Kate, but not you. I care about you too much."

I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. For God's sake, he meant it! He wasn't lying! "Gordo?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------

The days that followed were good ones. Gordo and I spent practically every waking moment together, and we did everything together. Words couldn't describe how good it felt knowing he knew how I felt about him. While we were talking one day, I brought up the subject of Miranda, and what had happened that one day at lunch. After I'd finished telling him, his face was ashen, and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Are you serious?" he asked. He looked as scared as I felt.

I took his hand in mine, entwining my fingers in his. "Yeah. I don't know what to do, though. I mean, what is there that I can do?"

Gordo squeezed my hand gently. "We have to talk to her parents, Lizzie. That's the only thing we can do to actually help her. Once her parents know, maybe we can get her in to talk to my dad, and see what's really going on with her."

I was reluctant, but I complied. "Alright."

So, after we had lunch (at his house. His mom's such a sweetheart, but personally I think his dad is a jerk, but I guess that's just MY personal opinion.), we headed for Miranda's. 

"She's not gonna wanna see me, Gordo. She hates me. I mean, after what happened last week, I think she'd kill me if she had the opportunity. " I shuddered involuntarily.

Gordo wrapped his arms around my waist. I'm not going to let her do anything to you. She'd have to get through me first."

I looked up at him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem. Anything for you, Liz."

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at Miranda's. 

"Are you going to knock?" he asked.

I shook my head furiously. "NO!"

He grinned. "Alright." He knocked on the door.

It opened and there stood Miranda.


	10. Miranda's POV

A/N: If this chapter sucks extremely, it's because I'm in the worst mood in the world right now. I'm sorry if it doesn't make too much sense or whatever. Here's Chapter 10.

MIRANDA'S POV

When I heard the knock on the door, I was planning on ignoring it. I mean, I wasn't in the mood to be speaking to anyone… Basically, the only person I'd open up the door for was Hayden Christensen, and of course, I knew that it wasn't HIM at the door. I don't know why, but I got up from my spot on the sofa, where I was currently trying to come up with ways to lose a little weight, and trudged to the door. I wish I could say that when I opened it, I saw Hayden Christensen, but, no, I saw… Lizzie and Gordo… oh goody. That was JUST what I needed… 

I stared at the ground. "What do you want?"

Gordo looked a bit insulted. "That's all you have to say to your two best friends?"

I looked up at him, and saw that his fingers were interlocked with Lizzie's… Okay.. Now they had my attention. I sighed. "Yes, Gordo, that is all I have to say."

I saw Lizzie gaping at my arms, which were covered with cuts, both old and new, and scars. "What have you done to yourself?" she whispered. She didn't look too good. Her face was very pale, and was breathing really fast and she looked like she was losing her balance. Gordo put his arm around her shoulders, steadying her. He whispered something in her hear, and whatever it was, it calmed her down.

I rolled my eyes. "What I do and don't do really isn't any of your fucking business."

Now even Gordo looked concerned… but more than that, he looked angry. "Lizzie hasn't done a single thing to you, so why are you giving her such a hard time?"

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "She should mind her own business. She's nosy."

"She's not being nosy, Miranda, she's just trying to be your friend. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything." I replied, slamming the door in their faces. 

------------------

Did I feel bad? Yes. Did I care? Maybe a little bit. Did I want to call both of them and invite them over, just like old times? Yes. I wanted that more than anything in the world. I glanced at my cut up arms. Maybe they could even help me to get over this cutting thing I was doing. I reached for the phone, and decided to dial Gordo's number instead of Lizzie's. He hated me less. 

I dialed, and immediately, I heard the phone ring, and a second later, someone picked up. 

"Hello?" It was Gordo.

My eyes filled with tears of joy, sadness, anger, confusion, fear and despair. I didn't say anything. For some reason I was scared. 

"Miranda?" he asked.

I said nothing. I remained silent. I wanted to talk, but it was almost like I couldn't. I just couldn't get the words out.

"I know it's you, Miranda. We have Caller ID."

I sank to the floor, and just began sobbing. I was beyond the point of comprehending anything Gordo said to me. I just sat there and cried. 

------------------

The next thing I remember was waking up, and not knowing where I was. My heart pounded with fear, and I became dizzy.

"Where am I?" I called out meekly.

My mom walked in, her face tear-stained. "I was so worried about you, Miranda." she said, grasping my hand. 

My question hadn't been answered. "Where am I?" I repeated.

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

She looked at me. "Because of a problem you've been having, and because when Gordo came over to see what was wrong with you, you were collapsed on the floor. Luckily for you, he called up the nearest hospital, and the rest is history."

"Where is Gordo?" I asked. I basically owed my life to this kid.

"He's with Lizzie. She took your being in the hospital pretty bad, apparently." my mother sighed, shaking her head.

"Can I call them and ask them to come? I really have to talk to them." I was desperate. 

She looked unsure. "I don't know, Miranda, I mean-"

"Mom! This is IMPORTANT!"

"Fine, but don't do anything to upset Lizzie."

I reached for the phone, only to have her grab it out of my hands. 

"I'm calling." she said, starting to dial.


	11. Matt's POV

****

A/N: Hey, all! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Lots of things have been going on with me lately. I got back together with my boyfriend the day before Valentine's Day, and I've recently fixed a friendship that wasn't going so great, so, at this particular moment, I am extremely happy. So, maybe this chapter will show that… or maybe not… Who knows?

Anyway, here's Chapter 11!

MATT'S P.O.V.

My sister had been going out with Gordo for about a week now, and quite frankly, I sensed something wasn't right. Maybe that's because Lizzie hasn't just been herself since the whole Miranda incident. I'm not myself. I know that for sure. No one except for me knows of my great love for her. I mean, just look at the girl. She's beautiful. Who cares if she has cuts on her arms and God only knows where else? So she messed up. Maybe I can help her so that she'll never mess up again. I could- 

I sighed rather angrily. I needed to stop this. I couldn't get my hopes up about being with Miranda. I mean, for God's sake, she barely even knew I existed. To her, I was just her best friend's annoying little brother. But I meant to change that. How, you ask, for I'm sure you're curious. Well first, I'm going to pay her a visit -she's still in the hospital getting treatment for her problem with cutting-. But that's not all. I'm also bringing her 3 bouquets of roses: One's white, One's yellow, and the other is a bunch of different colored roses combined. I mean, she may think I'm crazy, but if I've learned anything from eavesdropping on Lizzie and Miranda, it's that Miranda is CRAZY about roses. And maybe by giving her roses, she'd become crazy about me.

So, I basically spent a couple month's worth of allowance on flowers for Miranda. I was beginning to wonder if I should even bother. I could give a bouquet to my mom and grandma, and maybe I'd even give Lizzie one. I mean, why even bother going to see Miranda and give her roses when chances were, she was majorly going to turn me down. I mean, I could just picture it in my mind: Her laughing in my face, asking me if I really thought I had a chance with her….

I groaned, feeling sick to my stomach with nervousness. I was going to do this. I needed to let Miranda know how I felt, even if she didn't return my feelings of love. I'll survive. I just need her to know. I decided that around 4 (pm), that I would walk over to the hospital, and visit her. That left me with about 3 hours. 3 hours to worry. 3 hours to pace around the house only to get yelled at by Lizzie while she tried to talk on the phone with Gordo. OH WELL. She could just live with it now couldn't she?

After pacing for about 13 minutes, I finally got sick of it, and sank down onto our comfy overstuffed couch, feeling nervous, scared, and lovesick all at once. It'd be just my luck that at that very moment, Lizzie came tromping down the stairs, phone in hand. To my relief, I saw that she was putting it back on the charger… after her using it, it probably HAD to be charged in order for it to work again. She came and sat down next to me. 

"Hey, Matt", she greeted me in a rather nice, yet sad tone. 

"Hey, Lizzie", I replied suspiciously, wondering why she was being nice, but also wondering why she was sad. 

She just nodded, looking at me. "How are you?", she asked, after a couple moments' pause. 

"I'm just dandy. Terrifically dandy.", I told her sarcastically. Nothing that I had done could have hidden the sarcasticness in my voice. 

"What's wrong?", she asked, sounding rather concerned about me for the first time in a while. 

I tried to stay quiet, but I couldn't help it. "I'M IN LOVE WITH MIRANDA!", I shouted. 

She looked at me, eyes wide, mouth dropping open slightly. "Are you for real, Matt?"

I nodded, sure I was blushing. "Yeah, even though I didn't really want to tell you."

She grinned at me, her sadness seeming to disappear. "Matt McGuire, you should be wondrously happy that you just told me that."

"Uh… why's that?"

"Because Matt! Yesterday at the hospital, Miranda told me that she's had feelings for you for a LONG time!"

I stared at my sister like she was some kind of extraterrestrial creature, and now it was me with the wide eyes and the slightly open mouth. 

"What did you just say?" I was having a hard time comprehending this.

"I said: She likes you, too! Apparently she has for a long time!"

I sat there, dumbfounded, before it finally sank in: Miranda Sanchez liked me!

There you go, my fellow friends! This is Chapter 11. I really should write more chapters in Matt's P.O.V. I love writing for Matt! Maybe I should just start a Matt fic… hmm.. Not a bad idea. 


	12. Miranda's POV

****

A/N: Alright. I had one nasty reviewer who went by the name of 'Noni', and all I have to say to her is this: If you didn't like my story, you could have given me suggestions on how to make it better. Oh, and if it sucked so bad, why did you read all the way up to Chapter 11?

Anyway, at this point and time, I'd like to thank all the people who have given me good reviews and really like this story. I appreciate your feedback. And in case you didn't know, I have a new LM fic up. It's a Matt slash fic. Check it out if you have the time. 

Anyway, here's Chapter 12! Hope ya'll like!

*I wasn't sure if Matt had brown eyes, so I decided that in this story, that we will.

Miranda's POV

I looked at the clock, longing to get out of this place. I was bored out of my mind… I had been here for about 4 days, and I had had more than enough. Believe me. At least my Lizzie had brought me my notebook. Writing was my own little way of dealing with things, I guess you could say. And I had a lot to deal with right now. I mean, I was pretty sure that although Lizzie and I had made up, that she thought I was a total basket case. I smiled to myself. Thinking of Lizzie brought her little brother, Matt, to mind. Sure, we was tons younger than me, well, okay, not TONS younger, but young enough to get ridiculed for liking him. It took Lizzie forever to get that one out of me. And all this time she thought I had liked Larry. Ha! Now that was funny!

I really have no clue how I even began to like Matt. I mean, one day he was just Lizzie's annoying little brother, and the next day I was all nervous and paranoid around him. So I did what I thought would be best: I started being even more mean to him, which I now realize was the wrong thing to do, because now he probably thinks that I most certainly hate him. Oh, if he only knew. Matt made me feel a lot of emotions. But hate wasn't even close to being one of them. He really is a neat kid. I must admit I've always liked his dark brown eyes, and his cute spiky hair. He doesn't have a bad ass either, for being a kid.

When I had finally told Lizzie about my fondness of her brother, I was basically sure that she would flip, smack me upside the head, and flip out some more. But she didn't She was actually seemed quite happy that I liked him. Now, of course, that made me suspicious. Speaking of Lizzie, I'm glad that her and Gordo are finally together, even if it does make it kind of awkward for the three of us to hang out now. It'll be okay. If it gets too awkward, I can go hang out with Matt. I grinned rather evilly. I wouldn't mind that at all. Not a bit. 

So, while I was sitting here thinking about all this, I heard a knock on the door to my hospital room, which, coincidently room 420. I sighed. I was really liking thinking about Matt, and the last thing I had wanted was for my thoughts to be interrupted. I mean, come on, this is Matt we're talking about here. My sweet Matt. 

"Come in", I said, forcing myself to sound cheerful.

The door opened slowly, and in walked a short male with spiky dark brown hair-it was Matt! Holy crap! He was the last person I was expecting to show up at my hospital room. I swallowed heavily. "Um, Hey, Matt."

He smiled. "Hey Miranda", he said quietly, staring down at his feet, hiding his hands behind his back. 

I strained my neck, trying to see what was behind his back. "Whatcha got there?", I asked curiously. 

He brought his hands out to the front of him, and there in his hands, he held three bouquets of roses. One was white, another was yellow, and the last had various colored roses… pink, red, coral, and white roses dyed purple-my favorite color.

"These are for you.", he said shyly, offering me a small smile.

"For me? Matt- You- Um- Why?", I asked, struggling not to sound like a stuttering idiot.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.", he replied, meeting my eyes for the first time since he had entered the room.

"Me? Beautiful? Matt… You don't know how wrong you are. I'm not beautiful. I'm just… plain… and ordinary. I could never be beautiful, not even if I tried. You just-"

He cut me off by walking up to my bed, leaning in, and pressing his lips gently to mine. He then slowly pulled back, cupping my face in his hands. "You ARE beautiful, Miranda Sanchez. Don't ever believe otherwise. No matter what other people may say, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful girl on the face of this planet. And I will believe that until the day that I die."

My eyes were tearing up. I looked up at the ceiling, desperately trying to keep the tears from falling. It didn't do any good, though. Within a couple seconds, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I glanced up at Matt, and he looked horrified.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Miranda. I'll leave if you want me to. I'll never come back, just don't cry. Please."

I shook my head. "Matt, don't leave. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But you're crying!", he protested.

I tried to get a grip on myself. "I was crying, because I'm happy, Matt. I mean, what you just said a minute ago… No other guy has ever said anything like that to me. Ever."

Matt had a weird look on his face, and he himself looked like he was going to cry. "I don't understand why they wouldn't say that, because you truly are the most sweet, gorgeous girl I've ever seen. And I mean that with every bit of my heart."

I looked at him. "Are you saying that you… like me?"

Matt nodded. "Heck yeah!"

"How long?"

"Hmm… only since the first time Lizzie ever had you over." 

"SERIOUSLY???", I yelled.

He blushed. "Yeah." Then he mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

His cheeks turned even redder. He took a deep breath. "Do you like me?"

Now my cheeks turned red. "Um…" I looked up at the ceiling, silently praying for God to help me tell him that yes, I did like him, without sounding like a moron, "Yeah, Matt, I do like you."

He looked at me, and I saw more vulnerability in his eyes than I had ever seen in anyone else. "Really?", he paused, "Because it's okay if you don't like me. I mean, don't lie to me just to make me feel better, because I can handle the truth."

"Matt McGuire, I do believe that I love you with all of my heart." As soon as those words had come out of my mouth, I inwardly groaned. Had I just said that out loud?"

He smiled, a real smile. "I do have to say, Miranda, that I feel exactly the same way about you."

I took a deep breath. I was about to take a big risk by asking him a question. "Matt, since I like you, and you like me, will you maybe consider going out with me?"

"Come on, Miranda. You know you don't even have to ask."

"So… does that mean you will?"

He looked at me, and instead of answering with words, he pressed his lips against mine again. It felt like Heaven. If I had died at that moment, I would have died happy.

He stayed with me for the rest of the day until visiting hours were done, and after he got home, he called me immediately. For the first time in my life, I was truly in love. And I was enjoying every minute of it. 


	13. Gordo's POV

****

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope things have been going good for all of you. I wanna thank all of you for your nice reviews. I appreciate them. If anyone has suggestions for this story, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm gonna need some new ideas pretty soon anyway.

Wow. I can't believe that this is the 13th chapter already. When I first started writing this, I never envisioned that it would last this long. I guess I just amazed myself.

Lol. Here's Chapter 13. Hope ya'll enjoy!

GORDO'S POV

I looked at my watch, silently demanding it to make time go by faster. Only 38 more minutes, and I would get to see my Lizzie. Her mom had forced her and Matt to spend a day together with her and Sam. Wow. If MY family ever had to spend a day together, all hell would break loose. And I'm not exaggerating. Well, okay, so I am, but that has nothing to do anything. The only thing on my mind at the moment was Lizzie, and the relationship that the two of us shared. 

It was really weird when I actually thought about it. I mean, just the concept of the two of us being together. It was crazy. Don't get me wrong. I love Lizzie more than any other person in my life, (Honestly. It sounds wacked out, but seriously. If it weren't for her, I'd lose the threads of any sanity that I have left.) but it's just that it all seems too good to be true, you know? I mean, I have always liked her, but, GOD. I just have this awful feeling that this is her idea of a joke… that she doesn't really like me. I know, I know. It's crazy. I've brought the issue of my insecurity up to Miranda when I was visiting her in the hospital, and she just kind of smiled sympathetically and said: 

"David Zephyr Gordon. I don't know how you get these crazy thoughts in your head. Lizzie's loved you since the beginning of time. I mean, don't you notice the look in her eyes when she's around you? The girl is in LOVE with you, Gordo. And you're the only one who can't see it."

In love with me, huh? I highly doubted that. Sure, she may LIKE me, but there's no way in hell that she could LOVE me. Although if she did, that would be very, very cool. I looked at my watch. 16 minutes had passed. 22 more minutes. I groaned, kicking my desk chair over. There was no way I could last without seeing her for 22 more minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**30 Minutes Later**

I jumped up the second I heard the phone rang, and I dashed down the stairs, and picked it up before either of my parents could answer it.

"Hello?", I asked, breathlessly.

There was a soft laugh on the other side of the line. "Are you alright, Gordo?"

It was my Lizzie. My heart soared, and an ear-to-ear grin stretched its way across my face. "Yeah, I'm fine.", I replied, "But I'm even better now that I've gotten to hear your voice."

"I'm not THAT great, Gordo.", she replied, her voice sounding light and cheerful. 

"Yes, you are.", before she could argue with me, I broke in with a question, "How was your day out with the family?"

She moaned. "You just HAD to bring THAT up, didn't you?"

I grimaced. "It was that bad, huh, hun?"

"Yeah, it was."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Is there anything I can do to make up for your family's patheticness?" I asked, hoping that she'd ask me to come over, or to hang out, or something.

"Um, actually, there is."

"And what would that be?"

"Meet me at the park, to find out, babe. Be there in 10 minutes.", she replied mischievously. 

"Uh… Alright?"

"Good. Don't be late, for my sake. Later."

I sat there, listening to her hang up her phone, and then to the dial tone.

"I love you, Lizzie McGuire.", I said into the phone, speaking to the dial tone. I opened my mouth to say more, but then I realized how ridiculous I must have looked. I sighed, and hung up the phone.

"MOM! DAD! I'M GOING OUT! I'LL BE BACK BY MIDNIGHT!", I shouted, before grabbing my coat and wallet and walking out the door. I didn't care if I got in trouble for just walking out the door. I just wanted to know what the hell my girlfriend was up to.


End file.
